


That nerdy kind of stuff

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Hi! Could I get a Victor Zsasz X reader where shes nerdy and shy and owns / works at a book / comic store Please! Thank you so much! Also I love the stuff you write! ( this is my first request ever :P yay!)





	That nerdy kind of stuff

Ever since you were a child, you had been a very shy and nerdy person. You loved books and loved comics even more, in fact by the time you had finished school and started college your personal comic book collection had grown exponentially and you found that you had a knack for finding comics that your friends couldn’t seem to find when they had searched for them, only to be surprised when you got it for them.

It was during your college years that you decided you wanted to open a book store but your friends had told you that there were plenty of book stores in Gotham and a large library. They had told you that you should consider opening a comic book store since you are good at finding comics that others can’t and because you like them so much, you had to admit that you liked the idea of owning your own comic store, so that’s what you settled on.

You had everything planned out and had enough money saved from your part time job and the odd birthday gift from your parents to open the store up after you had graduated. And now here you are, stood behind the counter of your spacious store that’s filled wall to wall with racks of comic books, you even had a few wooden ‘bins’ filled with comic books, the odd table dotted here and there with collectables that people may want, as well as display cases.

Your comic book store was your safe haven. It made you happy, and it made a lot of people around Gotham happy as well, you knew everyone tat came into your store by name, you knew about their families and what comics they liked and their favourite characters, there was the odd time where someone new walked through the door of your store looking for a present for someone they know who likes comic books and had asked for your help picking one out. You loved every minute of running your store. There was nothing you hated.

Apart from the crime and the fact that the new crime lord Oswald Cobblepot would issue a license for people to be able to rob whatever place they wanted to and no one could do anything about it. Not even the police. You were always worried about a criminal choosing your place to rob next and in fact it had happened twice and both times you ended up with so many wrecked comics that you needed to replace, which in turn cost you more than you could afford and more often than not upset a lot of your customers, not that they blamed you for it of course.

Both of these happened within weeks of each other. However, you had noticed that since one of your newer 'customer’ had started to stop by, a lot more frequently as of late, no one had been hanging around the front of your store checking it out like a small group people who would sit in a car checking out your store, although that may have something to do with said new customer talking to them, or possibly threatening them.

You knew little about man that keeps coming through the door of your store for a couple of hours at a time, apart from the fact that you knew he scared you a lot, what with the way that he can so easily give someone dead stare for saying something or how his presence was so very prominent and made him stand out from everyone else that comes and goes from your store.

Its not to say that you don’t know… Certain things about him, of course. You’ve heard from a lot people that he works for Oswald Cobblepot and before that he used to work for Carmine Falcone, that he’s Oswalds hit man who takes a little too much joy in killing people and of course you knew his name, Victor Zsasz.

However, it didn’t stop you from developing a small crush on the hit man over the small amount of time that he’s been coming into the store. Even with your lack of communication with the tall, pale, very intimidating man, you could tell that if anything were to happen between the both of you it wouldn’t end too well. And yet even the thought of the potential relationship ending badly couldn’t seem to sway the feelings that kept bubbling up inside of you every time he stepped through the door.

It was like all rational thought had been thrown out of the window whenever he was around and you don’t even talk to him because of how shy you are, although sparing glances once in a while.

You currently stood behind the counter in your store with pile of boxes stacked up beside you, all of which full of new comics and some that a few of your customers had asked you get and hold back for them for the next time that they come through the door. The door was unlocked but closed with the 'closed’ sign in the window for everyone to see, it was no where near your opening time but you usually liked to get things organised before opening.

The bell above the door rang out, the door squeaking open indicating that someone had stepped into your store, you let out a small sigh and without looking from the bit of paper that you had been looking at, checking to see if any orders had been missed you spoke up in a soft and quiet voice.

“We’re closed.” The door closed shut behind whoever had stepped into the store, but for a while there was no movement and you assumed they had turned and walked away. You were out of luck, however.

“I do believe that is the first time you’ve ever spoken to me” the cold, deadpan voice sounded out in the quietness of the store causing your head to snap up from the paper in your hands, only to come face to face with Victor Zsasz. A squeak escaping your lips as you jumped away from the counter, your back pressing against the wooden shelving unit behind you as you pressed the piece of paper against your chest.

What were you meant to do? You couldn’t talk to him, or you could but it may turn out to be a series of sound instead of actual words, making you mentally curse yourself for being so shy around people. Victor stood on the other side of the counter, his black leather gloved covered hands on the smooth wooden surface as he stared at you with his deep brown eyes, his brows raised as if he was expecting you to say something to him.

“Ho-how…” You paused for a moment, clearing your throat, your eyes darting around the store for something you could possibly use as a distraction or possibly to get you out of this increasing awkward situation. You let out a shaky breath as you spoke again, “how… How can I help you?”.

Victor tilted his head to the side slowly, the corner of his lips twitching up at the corner as he looked at you, his eyes following yours around the store before stopping back to your body that’s pressed against the shelves, his eyes moving up and down your body, “are you always like this when talking to people?” He questioned, pressing the tips of his fingers against the counter, pushing himself back.

“N-No… Y-Yes…” you managed to stammer out, squeezing your eyes closed for a second, hoping that if you closed your eyes and opened them again he would be gone, like some kind of illusion. The paper crumpling in your hands as you gripped at it tightly as a light blush appeared on your cheeks, you had never wanted to be someone else as you grew up but right now you found yourself wishing that you were a lot less shy and awkward.

An amused laugh came from Victor as he turned on his feet and moved around your store, grabbing a couple of things off tables and shelves to look them over, you watched him quietly. Victor made a hand gesture in your direction, “I’ve been watching you,” he sighed out, dropping a comic to the table he stood in front of. Your eyebrows knitting together as you bravely took a step forwards, placing the new crumpled bit of paper on the counter.

“E-Excuse me?” You asked, wondering you had indeed heard him correctly.

“I’ve been watching you.” He reiterated, turning to you, his hands by his side. Was he threatening you? Going to kill you because he had a free pass by being Oswalds hit man? Oh god you hoped not, there were so many things that you wanted to do and never got chance to do because of how shy you are.

“That’s-”, “creepy? Kind of,” he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders indicating that he really didn’t care. Your lips parted as you blinked at him, maybe this wasn’t going to end in murder? Maybe. “But you see, I took a liking to you.” His shoulder rose and fell heavily as he brought his hands in front of himself, placing one on top of the other.

“What?” You stepped around the counter ignoring all of the voices in your head yelling at you to stop, swallowing your nerves and shyness. “What do you mean that you’ve taken a liking to me?” Lifting a few fingers from his left hand, a smile took over his stoic look. It didn’t seem as if it really had a place on his face and that it was something he hardly ever did, but he liked the fact that you seemed slightly braver than before, even if you were shying away as you pressed yourself against the counter.

“Well,” he started slowly, moving forwards, his smile turning to a grin. “I saw you walking along the street one day while I was off to pay some people a visit with a rocket launcher and I couldn’t keep my mind off you - it really was a wonder I could get the job done. So I looked you up and found you here.” He stated, making a wide gesture to the empty store.

“So… What do you want?” A chuckle came from him as he moved closer to you, you however instantly grabbed a hold of the closest thing to you that you could use as a weapon - it wont be very effective if he tried anything but it made you feel a lot better to have the warehouse tape dispenser in your hand, your tongue darted between your lips as you held it out in front of you, trying to look as threatening as you could.

It more looked as if you were scared puppy. He clicked his fingers, pointing his right index finger at you, “I wanted to talk to you and get to know you. Perhaps over coffee, if you’re feeling up to it,” he offered, reaching his hand out for the tape dispenser, “a date if you will.”

God he sounded so cocky right now. You took a step back, pulling the tape dispenser away from him, holding closer to yourself now. “You…. Want to go on a date?” Confusion laced your voice, was that all he had came here for? To ask you out on a date?.

“Yes.” He nodded, holding his hands in the air to show you that he isn’t going to hurt you, throwing a sceptical look his way you nodded slowly, that made a little more sense than him being there to kill you for Oswald or because he wanted to…. Actually no it didn’t but it was a better alternative.

“Y-You couldn’t have talked to me when the store was open?”   
“I could have. But it would have been less amusing.” He admitted.

He was met by silence, you didn’t know what to say to that, you nibbled at your lip as you stared at him. “So?” Victor prompted, copying you as you lowered you hands to your side. He clearly hated waiting for answer, but you hadn’t really thought about it, as much as you had thought about him this was one thing that oddly never came to mind, it was just a bunch of 'what if’s’ never a 'what if he asked me out?’ More of a 'what if I asked him out?’

“I…. I go on break at 12…” You mumbled out.


End file.
